Possibilities
by MassieMalros
Summary: Len finds himself crushing on Rin while they go through a new world called 'Highschool' Some things are troublesome for the Kagamine twins as they go through Puberty. What will happen to Len and Rin now? -This author sucks at summaries, give her a chance-


**A/N**- Hello! This is my first crossover fanfiction about Vocaloid and Naruto! Hoorah! Please R&R! ^^

"Normal" = normal speech

_"Italic"_ = thinking/ thoughts

"CAPITALIZED" = emphasized word

(Parenthesis) = A/N or just some random comment

*action* = action done/being done

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything from Vocaloid or Naruto...

* * *

><p>Posibilities, Chapter 1- Promises and Damn Hormones<p>

Len's POV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Starting from my Blond hair, down to my Azure eyes, then down to my nose and my lips, then I stared at my bare shoulders and chest, stopping at my waist, I look back up. Knowing that my twin sister will be barging in my room any second, I put my white shirt on.

I took a quick glance at myself again before picking up my bag on my desk and heading out towards the kitchen. On my way, I passed my twin sister's bedroom, which was next to mine. The bedroom door was open, and I could see her tying her white bow facing the mirror. She saw my reflection on the mirror and beamed at me. I blushed lightly and stared at her body.

_"Man, she sure has changed." _I thought to myself and kept on admiring her cute body.

I snapped out and asked her,"Hey Rin, are you ready for school?"

She nodded. "I can't believe it Len, we're highschool students already!" She beamed at me again, while picking up her shoulder bag on her bed. She walked towards me and ruffled my hair.

"Jeez, do you ALWAYS have to do that?" I grumbled.

She obviously giggled. "Seeing that I'm older than you, I'll make sure that I tease you every day as long as I'm in your presence." She stated with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

That made me grumble some more. "Well, that doesn't stop me from doing this." I poked her on the ribs and started tickling her.

She gasped as I pinned her on the wall and kept on tickling her. She squirmed and laughed, tears in her eyes. She tried to tickle back, but failed since I pinned her hands above her head.

We stopped and stared each other's eyes, and my blush hadn't disappeared, it just darkened some more. We were both panting and I wanted to kiss her so badly. But then, wouldn't it be awkward? I mean, we're TWINS!

After a few seconds of blushing and staring, I started to tickle her again.

"No. Ah! Not THERE! HAHAHA!" she breathed.

"Oh, here?" I tickled the spot under her ribs and she laughed all over again.

"Len, Rin! Get down here and have breakfast already, or the both of you will be late for your first day!" Our mother's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

I stared back at her, smirking. "I'm not done with you, big sister." I whispered in her ear, and then released her from my grasp.

She sighed, "Len? Can you promise me something?" She held my left hand with her right.

"Anything for you Rinny," I replied, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Don't leave me," she whispered quietly.

My eyes widened a bit. Then I hugged her. "Why in the world would you say that Rin, you're my twin sister and I am never EVER going to leave you," I whispered back.

She hugged me back, her face nuzzling into my neck. "I'm sorry Len. It's just that I'm worried you might ditch me for some girl." She replied.

I pulled back, staring into her teary eyes. "Ever since we were kids, I've never left you. And you should know that you'll be the Number 1 girl in my life, Rin. Remember that. And besides, have I ever let you down before?"

She shook her head and buried her face in my neck again, her arms around my waist tightening. "No Len. You've never let me down before. Thank you for that." After those words, she released me.

I smiled at her and held onto her hand. I led her downstairs to the dining room and we both ate our breakfasts. When we finished, we walked towards the bus stop hand in hand.

The bus ride was okay I guess. Rin was leaning on my shoulder the whole time. Guys would snicker and girls would stare at the both of us, but we didn't mind one bit, until a girl with teal hair in ponytails came at us. Well, more to me than to Rin.

"Hey." She spoke.

"Hey," Rin and I replied simultaneously.

"What are your names?" She asked rather impatiently.

Rin and I stared at her, then we stared at each other, then we simultaneously said our names.

She stared at the both of us with a baffled look. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that right."

I stared at my twin, and she was staring at me intently. I raised my eyebrow as if saying, "Should we?" She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'm Len, and this is my twin sister, Rin." I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Great! I'm Hatsune Miku," she replied while holding out her hand for me to shake. Unfortunately, I just stared at it. She sighed and pulled back her hand, and then she retreated to her seat.

"Thank God she's gone," I heard Rin grumble. I snickered at her.

We arrived at school and made way to our new lockers. And fortunately, our lockers were next to each other. I quickly memorized my locker number and placed my books and class schedule in neatly. Rin, who was at my right, did the same. We closed our lockers and headed to our homeroom.

We walked side by side as usual, Rin holding her hands close to her chest. We reached the door within minutes and chose a desk near the window, me picking the chair near the window, of course. She sat at my right and zoned out, lost in thoughts. Everyone entered and settled down. I groaned as the girl with teal hair entered and take a seat in front of me. She winked before taking her seat and setting her books down.

Everyone was talking while Rin and I stayed silent, lost in each other's thoughts. All were silenced when the teacher entered. He had purple hair tied into a ponytail and he wore a black polo shirt with black slacks. His eyes were stern and he had pearly white teeth. His voice was deep when he spoke, "Good morning class. My name is Gakupo. But you may or may not call me Sir."

Everyone grumbled a good morning, including me and Rin.

The day practically flew past us. We both had the same classes, and were seated next to each other. Me on the left, and Rin on the right as usual.

The lunch bell rang. Rin and I stood from our seats and went out of the Biology classroom. We talked while we went to the cafeteria. We both bought our lunch and sat on an empty table. I was absently chewing on my food while Rin was slurping on her milk. I stared at her tray. A cheese burger, a box of milk, a bottle of water and guess what, an orange. *sweatdrop* my tray consisted of the same food excluding the orange.

Three kids walked towards our table and smiled at us. One had pink hair and pink eyes. One guy had raven hair and red eyes. The last guy had gray eyes and gray hair. (They are not OCs. They are from the Rainbow Vocaloids if you are wondering...)

"Hi." The girl with pink hair said to the both of us. Unlike Miku, she was here to meet the both of us instead of only me.

I smiled warmly at her and said hello. She blushed.

The guy with raven hair looked at me and smirked, "Do you guys mind if we sit here? Pretty much every table is taken."

I smirked back, "No, not at all."

Rin, who was in front of me, glared holes into my head. She clearly didn't want any other people around her except me.

"Great! I'm Mirai," The girl with pink hair said as she sat down beside me.

I smiled. "I'm Len Kagamine. It's nice to meet you Mirai."

The guy with raven hair stared at me intently. "I'm Muneo," he said plainly and sat down.

The guy with gray hair and eyes yawned, "Alpha," and sat down.

I nodded at him, and he nodded to me as well. Then everyone stared at Rin, who was peeling her orange. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Sis, aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" I asked.

She averted her eyes at me, then to Mirai, then to Muneo. "My name is Rin Kagamine," she said.

"It's really nice to meet you, Rin. So, are there any other siblings? Or is it just the both of you?" Mirai asked.

"Just the both of us," We simultaneously replied.

"You two ARE twins," Muneo snickered.

We all talked and ate lunch. Everyone was having a good time except lpha, I guess. He just kept either nodding or yawning every time we spoke to him. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. Except for me and Rin, of course. We had the same classes.

While we were on our way, I earned greetings from random girls, while Rin earned a few hoots and winks from random guys. One even approached Rin and asked her out. But unfortunately, I stepped in between them before Rin could open her mouth.

Classes for the day ended, and we trudged our way back home.

"How was your first day?" Our mother asked.

"Boring," we both replied.

"Well, your cousin Katsuo is coming. So you two be nice." Our mom spoke.

I hung my head, while Rin beamed in delight. "Really?" We both asked.

Our mother nodded. "Yes. He'll be in the same school as you two. So be nice and show him around, will you?"

I groaned while Rin nodded happily.

I dragged myself to my room, closed the door, and fell on the bed, face first. I groaned into the pillow. "Why must this happen to me?"

I heard my door open and Rin's head appeared.

"Oh come on, Lenny. Katsuo's not THAT bad." Rin spoke.

"You're just saying that because he's your so-called 'first love'. He honestly disgusts me." I pointed out.

She walked over to my bed and sat down. I stared at her. She seemed lost in her own thoughts. "I was NINE then! How was I supposed to know what 'love' was?" She groaned while laying down on the bed beside me.

I inched my way beside her. She stared at me with a cute blush. We were mere inches apart. "L-Len?" She asked me with a stutter. I stared at her lips. She was just too damn cute. I wanted to just kiss her senseless. Dammit, I hate hormones.

"Hm?" I asked with a low tone, still staring at her lips.

"U-uh..." She stuttered again. I didn't notice her lift her hand to cup my face until I actually felt it. I stared into her eyes.

I heard footsteps outside. So I removed her hand from my face, and I sat up. Rin did the same. There was an uncomfortable silence between us after that, but it was broken until she spoke, "So, I guess I'll get going. U-um.. Homework. See you."

She stood from my bed, started walking towards the door, grasped the doorknob, turned it, opened the door, walked out and closed it behind her.

I instantly felt my cheeks burn. I walked to the door and locked it. I stared at our picture when we joined the Otaku Cosplay Event.

In the picture, I was wearing the cosplay costume of 'Beat Jumper' from Shugo Chara! As Beat Jumper, I wore a blue vest over two shirts: one white and short sleeved, one purple and long sleeved. On my head is a beanie with two small, blue wings, blue fingerless gloves are on my hands and around my neck are black headphones. I wore blue cargo pants, knee pads, and black knee-high converse with blue wings on them

Rin was portraying 'Amulet Spade' from Shugo Chara! as well. As Amulet Spade, she wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots, dark blue shorts, and striped stockings. She had died her hair pink then, and I couldn't stop blushing the whole time. I couldn't help it. She looked so. Damn. Cute.

I felt my pants tighten._ "Dammit. i hate hormones."_ I thought with a blush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Umm, yeah. That's about it that I can think of... It's sorta corny, so PLEASE don't sue me. Review! ^_^


End file.
